


Learning To Love

by ImperfectlyFlawed



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Descendants 2015
Genre: Alternate Universe, Carlos and Evie don't know their past, F/F, F/M, Good!Carlos, Good!Evie, Janes a bitch, M/M, Or who their parents are, Past Child Abuse, Protective Jay, jaylos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectlyFlawed/pseuds/ImperfectlyFlawed
Summary: Instead of the 4, Mal and Jay are the only Villain Kids sent to Auradon. Mal and Jay have been friends since Mal was 8 and Jay was 9, they always did mischievous acts together. Carlos and Evie have known each other since childhood and their parents decided that they wanted a different life for their kids and sent them off to Auradon long before Carlos and Evie had a chance to meet Jay and Mal. What could happen when these four worlds collide? Will love conquer all? Will it blow up in their face?Jaylos Fanfiction





	1. Rotten To the Core

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter Is Brought To You By: Rotten to The Core.
> 
> ~~ I was listening to descendants soundtrack while writing this

10 Years Ago.

Grimhilde and Cruella were sat in Grimhilde's apartment on a dusty old couch that was covered in rips and dirty stains. They had a good distance between one another as they watch their children play on the dirty carpet. Grimhilde looked at Carlos and noticed little bruises on the five year olds arms and face. She knew never to address another villain about their child but she knew deep down who did it.

Grimhilde had first met the dalmatian crazed woman years before she had Carlos. When the barrier was first put over the isle, Her and Evie's Father had ran into Cruella and some man - who she always assumed was Carlos' father - at a run down apartment building and decided truce for the night. They had no food, no shelter and no magic. The first few months were rough but they had finally manipulated the system and had everything they needed.. Except magic.

The Evil Queen had lost her train of thought after noticing that Evie, Grimhilde's daughter, had gotten up and started to walk towards the mirror that her mother put up so Evie couldn't reach. Evie, just like her mother, had a strong love for mirrors. The curly-haired boy was quick to get up to follow until his mother yelled.

"Carlos!" The boy fell to the ground and curled into himself while whispering little 'sorrys'.  The retired queen can't help the pang in her heart at the sight. Evie just stood back with sad eyes as she watched her best friend on the floor. Grimhilde never was one for hurting little kids. Just the thought of her or anyone hurting her little Evie fuels the wrath in her heart to a new level.

Cruella yanks the boy up by his arm roughly. "Stop all that crying, sit down somewhere and don't move." She snarled as she pushed him into a sitting position. Cruella scoffed as she sat back down on the couch, brushing her fur off with a huff. Carlos sat still on the floor trying to mask his crying sounds, six year old Evie walks over him and sits by her little friend and wraps her arm around him tightly, wanting to do what ever she had to make him feel better.

That was when Grimhilde realized that children aren't born evil, they aren't born with the hatred adults have, they're taught it. Evie and Carlos surely weren't evil and they shouldn't be forced into that lifestyle, definitely not on the Isle. Most of the villains hate their kids - despise, should be the word - with every bone in their body, treated them as slaves and even making them do their dirty work. The children didn't ask to be born into this lifestyle.

And then she decided that Evie and Carlos would not have to suffer in the isle, they wouldn't have to be forced to grow up in this abominable place. The blacked-haired women knew that Cruella would never give up Carlos.. Not without a price at least. Cruella talked for years about making Carlos her personal slave before he was even born, so giving him up - especially for the greater good - was definitely a no, But Grimhilde had her ways.

Carlos soon stopped crying and him and Evie went back to playing with some mangled toys. "Oh Cruella, I have a free spa certificate and I know your more into spas than I." She waited for Cruella to show interest before she continued.

Cruella looked over at her. "Some girl who works at the shop gave it to me, I think It expires tomorrow." Grimhilde clarified.

"Thats sounds great an all, but I have this runt to watch, couldn't really enjoy it if he came." Cruella grumbled and stared at the young boy with a look of disgust.

"Don't worry, I could watch him." Cruella lit a cigarette and stared at the Queen skeptically, Villains are never nice to each other let alone a decent human being. No matter how long they've known each other, they didn't consider each other friends - only associates.

Sensing her skepticism Grimhilde noticed that she did sound way to pleasant. "Nevermind, I'll just throw the darn thing out." She looked away in a sense of dropping a topic.

Cruella let out a puff of smoke and quickly opposed. "No, no, no. Let me take it off your hands. Better than it going to waste." Grimhilde nodded and got up from the filthy sofa and smirked to herself, she walked to her bedroom to grab the coupon.

In the time she was gone there was a high pitched shriek. The black-haired beaut hurried back into the living room to a terrible scene, Cruella had been putting her favorite fur coat on when Carlos had sensed her leaving and started to cry on her coat.. And Grimhilde assumes Cruella burned him with her cigarette.

"You fucking mutt, you're ruining my fur coat!" Cruella yelled harshly at the young boy who clearly didn't understand what he had done, she pushed him off her leg and onto the floor. Grimhilde bit her tongue, holding back everything she wanted to say to the dreadful woman.

The black-and-white haired woman looked up at the Queen and smiled wickedly. "Ah, you have it?" She asked as she started to walk towards her. Grimhilde nodded and handed over the coupon. 

"Uh, appreciate it." Cruella grimaced before she left the apartment leaving Grimhilde smiling evilly at the door long after she left.  
She turned around and stared at the little children on the ground. "Are you ready, kiddies! You're going somewhere far away from this terrible place. I promise you that."

Auradon had a policy that if any of the Villains had any children six years and under could be sent to Auradon for a better life. All the villains despise the idea of giving their children away - for the greater good, they could care less about the kids.  
Auradon also had a policy that if you have already sent your letter and want to change your mind you can't, everything is final. So when they come and get Carlos from Cruella she can't make him stay.

Grimhilde wrote King Beast and Queen Belle a letter saying that she and Cruella would like to give both of their children away. The queen had to forge Cruella signature because although Cruella was cruel she wasn't stupid. After sending the letter off she hugged both Evie and Carlos with - dare she say it - tears in her eyes, although Carlos wasn't her child she did care for him a lot. Evie and Carlos were both confused at the sudden affection but hugged back  nonetheless. 

It was a week later when they came and got their children, Evie's screaming cries from being confused to way some man was taking her away actually made Grimhilde shed a tear. Cruella was exactly how she imagined - a little worse - she was kicking, screaming and even trying to yank Carlos from the mans arms, they had three people hold her back, Carlos cried - a lot - more than Evie, it was a true heartbreaking scene. Other villains stood back and watched, losing the little respect they had for the two women. All the villains think that anybody who sends their child away to Auradon should just be killed all in all. 

That was the last time Grimhilde and Cruella saw their children, Cruella didn't change at all, she was actually planing on having another baby as soon the car left. The next day Cruella tried to find out who sent their children away, she suspected Grimhilde at first  but then ruled her out - I mean why would she send away her own child - well, that's what she thought. The evil queen was still very evil and still very conceited, she turned Evie's old room into a shrine - for herself - she filled the room with Mirrors and she goes into that room more than twice a day. Though she won't admit to anyone she still keeps a picture of Evie in her bedside table in her room.

Now.

Mal was spray painting her name in the side of a building while Jay, her fri- associate. Her mother taught her never to befriend anyone, although she and Jay have been close since she was eight and he was nine but her mom doesn't care. Jay was flirting with some woman behind a stand who was selling some cheap looking jewelry.

Mal and Jay first met each other when Jay's dad, Jafar, tried to steal from Mal's mom, Maleficent, she can't remember much from that day beside her mom taking her to some mans house to 'retrieve' stolen items. 

Mal never since her mom that anger before that day and she laugh at the older mans cowardly stutters of apologies as he gave her back the items he stole.  Jay had heard the commotion and came from his dads room and saw Mal laughing at his dad and immediately went over to her and pushed her. They've been friends ever since.

When Mal was almost finished with the 'L' Jay snuck up behind her and scream in her ear. "Ahh!" Mal jumped causing her to put a huge line through her 'Mal' she was spray painting. 

The purple-headed girl turned around angry. "You ass! You made me mess up." She huffed out while she threw the spray can onto the ground. Jay rolled his eyes and leaned one arm against the wall.

"Look what I got." Jay went into his back pocket and pulled out an gold necklace with a dragon pendant, Mal was sure the gold was fake but she still thought it was cool and represented her perfectly.

"Ooh, can I have?" She reached out to grab it but Jay quickly moved it away, she pouted. "Hey!"

Jay put his finger up. "Ah. Not without a small price, Mallory." Mal rolled her eyes and started to walk away, Jay was right behind her. "What did I say about calling me that?" Mallory was nickname Jay had often called her though Mal hated it with a passion, he only used it to get in her nerves.

"Not to." Jay laughed as he caught up to her. Mal nodded her head. "Bingo." They kept walking until Mal saw a baby in a stroller with a lollipop, smirking to herself as she snatched the candy from the little one. 

She gave it a lick until she noticed the knuckleheads walking towards her and Jay, she looked behind her and noticed that every one had run away. Her mom,  
Great. "Hi mom."

"Stealing Candy? I'm so disappointed." There was a sigh in her voice as she tsked at her daughter. 

"It was from a baby." Mal confessed, Mal was always trying to impress her mother with everything she did but for Maleficent it was never good enough.

Maleficent smiled wickedly. "That's my nasty little girl!" Her daughter handed her the candy and Maleficent takes the opportunity to spit on it and even put it under her arm. "Now, give it back to the dreadful creature."

One of the knuckleheads took the candy and gave it back to the tot Mal had stolen it from. "Mom..." Mal sighed, she always hated when her mom went overboard with her evilness.

"It's the deets, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms." Maleficent noticed Mal roll her eyes. "You. Walk with me. See, I'm just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts...how to be me." Mal nearly laughed at how sincere how mother - almost - sounded.

"I know that. And I'll do better." Mal sighed as her mother pat her head. Mal was sure her mother loved her - even though at times she didn't really show it. But, she put a roof over her head and sometimes fed her - she doesn't really have to. It's a lot better than how half these kids have it.

Maleficent claps her hands together, remembering something important. "Oh, there's news! I buried the lede. You two have been chosen to go to a different school...in Auradon." Mal jaw drops while Jay tried to run away but two of the Knuckleheads stopped him by grabbing onto his jacket collar.

"Do you really need two people to hold me bac-" Before Jay could finish they dropped him to the ground. "Ow!"

"What! I am not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!" Mal yelled at her mom as she throws her hands in the air. There was no way in hell she was going to some prep school IN Auradon.

"Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless It's leather. You feel me?" Jay laughed as he nudged Mal's shoulder, but stopped as she seemed to upset.

"Mom, we're not going." Mal denied, she was kinda scared of her mother but she wasn't going to be forced to go somewhere she didn't want to go.

"You're thinking small, pumpkin. Its all about world domination. Knuckleheads!" Maleficent shouted as she began to walk away, The knuckleheads, Jay and Mal followed behind her. Jay and Mal share a look before rolling their eyes.

"Mal.. You will go. You will find fairy godmother and you will bring back the magic wand." The seriousness in her voice almost sent chills through Jay's body, Mal was just quiet - there was was a slight pout to her lips. "Easy peasy." Maleficent lightened up and she smiled brightly.

"And pumpkin, villains don't pout." Mal quickly fixed her lips when her mother tapped her chin, looking slightly embarrassed. 

Rolling her eyes, Mal looked at Jay and he nodded. "What's in it for us?" 

"Matching Thrones, Hers-and-hers crowns. What more could you want?" Mal had to admit that did some pretty nice, her mom never really wanted to do anything really "mother-daughtery" besides taking over the world but that honestly sounded very tiring.

Jay was quick to but in. "I think she meant me and her.." But quickly jumped back when Maleficent sent a fiery glare his way. Jay shook his head with a quick 'never mind' and if Mal wasn't so furious she would've laughed.

\--

Maleficent had forced the kids to come back to her apartment where Jay's dad had been waiting. They had sat inside while their parents schemed outside. Jay was sat on the couch pulling out everything he managed to steal while Mal was drilling a hole in the floor by pacing back and forth.

"How are you calm?!" Mal yelled when she noticed Jay was just emptying his pocket with a content look on his face. Mal was freaking out which was very rare for Jay to see, the purple-haired girl was usually very calm but right now she was just panicking.

"Because.." Jay started as he set a ring he had stolen down before looking up. "Freaking out isn't going to change anything, so I'd advise you to take a chill pill." Mal just glared at him she was about to say something when both of their parents walked in, Mal turned around and Jay jumped off the couch.

Maleficent and Jafar came in with huge smiles on their faces, Maleficent was about to speak when Jafar had noticed all the Items on the couch. "Jay! Did you steal all this?" He sounded proud as he quickly moved to the couch and his eyes lit up when he noticed a rustic old lamp.

Jafar held the lamp up and examined it, just as he was about to rub it Jay stopped him. "I already tried, dad." Jafar scoffed and threw the lamp back onto the couch. Maleficent clapped her hands together angrily. "Focus, Jafar!"

Jafar nodded and went to stand by Maleficent again while she talked. "Alright Mal, do you enjoy watching people suffer?"

Mal rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah. I mean, who doesn't." Mal had thought that It was a dumb question, she's Maleficent's daughter for crying out loud.

"Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bond both good and evil to my will!" Maleficent yelled out causing Jay and Mal to look at her like she was crazy -which she kinda was -

"Our will!" Jafar corrected, which caused Maleficent to roll her eyes and wave a hand at him. 

"If you refuse then you will be more than just grounded for the rest of your lives, Missy." She said glaring at Mal and Jay, Mal had a 'whatever' expression while jay on the other hand looked a little scared. Jay had a short list of things he was scared of, but Maleficent was at the very top of the list.

"But, Mom -" Maleficent puts a finger to Mal's, shushing her. "Fine, whatever." Mal finally gave up trying, because in all honesty it wasn't going to do anything. Mal sighed as she walked to her room and slammed the door behind her. 

"I win!" Maleficent bragged, she then pulled Jafar to the side and whispered something to him. Jafar nodded and signaled Jay for come with him, but Jay was putting all his stolen items back in his clothes. 

Jafar just grabbed one of Maleficent's bags that were laying around and just threw everything in the bag. "Let's go, Jay." Jay rolls his eyes as he follows his dad of Maleficent's apartment. Maleficent was sitting at the kitchen table, rubbing her hands together schemingly . 

\--

Later on that day Mal and Jay were forced to pack their bags - Mal more so than Jay - Jay was willing to do anything Maleficent said as long as she didn't kill him. Mal was always annoyed by Jay's fear of her mother, she'd always calk him a punk for it. Mal had made sure to pack her spell book before their parents forced them to wait outside for their ride. When it pulled up to say people were shocked was an understatement. Mal even saw the Evil Queen and Cruella De vil staring at them astonished. Mal only heard somethings about them from her mother and people on the street but it wasn't anything beside "The Evil Queen is a self centered bitch." And "Cruella's obsession with fur is weird as shit." Which it is.

A few seconds after the limo pulled up a tall caucasian with short brown hair got out the drivers side. He was wearing black glasses and an all black suite. "Mal and Jay?"  He asked as he looked around at the people who surrounded his limo. Maleficent pushed Mal and Jay out to the man, who just looked them up and down before snickering. 

Mal was about to attack him but she thought about her mothers plan and stopped herself. She nodded to him, waved one last goodbye to her mom and got in side the car along with Jay. Mal wouldn't admit it to anyone but she was actually kind of excited to be going somewhere new - and where she can use magic. All they needed to do was get the wand, Mal glanced over at Jay who was stuffing his face with colorful sweets, she couldn't help but laugh - this is going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! I finally finished it, 3200 words! This is the longest chapter I've ever wrote.  
> \---  
> Let's discuss: I was going to make Cruella and The Evil Queen live in Auradon from the jump but I couldn't see it, then I was going to make them move to Auradon but it seemed unrealistic (which the whole movie is - and that's the point of it) I just couldn't see how that would work out and then I was going to make Grimhilde and Cruella give them both up willingly but I couldn't see Cruella doing that. 
> 
> I made Jay afraid of Maleficent because I thought it was cute and funny at the same time. 
> 
> \--- Did you enjoy?


	2. Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Jay arrive at Auradon prep but two people don't exactly get off on the right foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

\--  
Carlos had just finished getting dressed, he had put on his nicest clothes for today, he had to make the best first impression on his new roommate. There was a quick knock on his door so after fixing his dark curly hair in the mirror he rushed to the door already knowing who it was.

Carlos opened the door and revealed his black-haired best friend, Evie, holding two mini chocolate cupcakes with a beaming expression on her face. "Hey Carlos." She with a smile as she strutted into his room and sat on his bed.

Carlos laughed to himself. "Hey Evie." He walked over to his bed and sat next to Evie. "What's wrong?

"Why would something be wrong?" Evie said her smile getting even wider. Evie loves baking, cupcakes, cakes, cookies - basically anything bake-able. Over the years Carlos learned her emotions through what she bakes, if she's happy then she'll bake cookies, if she's sad then she'll bake cake, if she's mad you will find a bunch of mini chocolate cupcakes.

Carlos just gave her a look and she rolled her eyes and bit into the cupcake.

Evie let out a irritated sigh. "Those villains kids are coming today, Ben told us we all have to go to the courtyard by three o'clock." Ben told everyone that he wanted to welcome them with open arms so he wanted everyone to be there when they showed up.

Carlos was still angry, Ben had said that since Evie and him didn't share a room that the Isle kids had to share with them. "I know and its still complete bull." He huffed, Carlos had heard a lot about the Isle growing up, about the villains and what they did to be labeled that and he could only imagine what their kids are like.

"I'm scared what if she tries to steal my things?" Evie confessed and Carlos smiled at how worried she was - it was cute.

"I wouldn't even let that happen, Eves." Carlos promised. Carlos and Evie are very close, basically brother and sister. They always looked out for each other, like when Chad Charming made Carlos want to quit the Tourney team Evie gave him very good 'talking to' but Chad apologized right after and he and Carlos became very good friends. 

Evie smiled. "That's cute an all, Carlos.. But you're smaller than me - I'd have a better chance of fighting her off myself." The black-haired girl giggled. "I-I might have to fight the guy off for you." She laughed through tears.

Carlos rolled his eyes and got up. "You're a shit friend, you know that Evie?"  He went towards the door and was about to leave until he looked over at Evie and rolled his eyes when he saw her still laughing. "Evie, you're ruining your makeup." 

Evie stopped laughing and jumped up. "Really?" She quickly ran into the bathroom to look at the mirror, Carlos smirked to himself, he knew how serious Evie was about her makeup though Carlos told her countless times that she didn't need it, she always made sure she wore it at all times when in in public. Evie came out the bathroom a couple minutes later giggling to herself.

"I'm sorry, 'Los. That was just too funny. " Evie apologized and grabbed his cheeks and started to squished them. Carlos just moved away. "Let's go get some food before its all gone." Carlos opened the door for Evie and went out after her.

"Ooh, what if the guy is hot?" Evie wondered out loud to herself as they walked the hall together, Carlos just laughed at her. Evie just got out of an relationship with her boyfriend, Doug, it was a mutual decision. It happened a little over three weeks ago and Evie was ready to start dating again. 

"I thought you were scared of them?" Carlos asked her as they turned down to walk down the stairs. "I'm still going to be scared but a little less if he's hot." Carlos just shook his head with a small smile and they continued the rest of the walk in a comfortable silence.

\--

When Carlos and Evie got to the dining hall and they saw Jane at the table where the two usually sat. Jane was Fairy Godmother's daughter, she had just turned 15 and she had a insanely huge crush on Carlos - even after he told her he was gay. She just doesn't seem to care. She's bitch to everybody but Carlos, she even tries to pick fights with Evie.

"What's her problem?" Carlos whispered to Evie as they started to load their plates with food. Evie always hated Jane, because she was fairy godmothers daughter she thinks she can get away with everything.

"Seriously, let's sit somewhere far away." Evie whispered back and nudged his shoulder, one time Jane tried to break into Carlos' dorm and when they told Fairy Godmother she said "Jane's just trying to make friends." 

After they finished putting food in their plates they sat at a table near the exit - you know - in case Jane tried to pull something.

After they had started to eat two familiar faces walked up to them, Lonnie and Aria. Lonnie as everyone knows is Mulan's daughter and Aria is Ariel's daughter, she had just recently transfered to Auradon less than a year ago. Lonnie has the biggest crush on her but like any cliché love story - she wouldn't tell her, Carlos and Evie made sure to drop hits whenever Aria was around though.

"Hey guys." Lonnie said sounding a little down as she and Aria sat down. Everybody at Auradon was upset that Ben wanted to being over some Isle kids, their even talking about locking up their valuables.

"Hey." Him and Evie responded at the same time. They all talked for a while about the new students and Evie's baking obsession which she always denies. Soon after Ben, Fairy Godmother, and Queen Bella and King Beast came in and went to the center of the room, everyone stands up and bows before taking their seats once more.

"May I have your attention?" King Beast asked all triumphantly. "It is now two forty nine o'clock, our new students will be arriving here at three o'clock. I take it you all will be on your best behavior while they are here, we will treat them as any other student that goes here, am I clear?"

Everyone nodded their heads or gave a quick 'yes'. "If you are done eating you may continue whatever you're doing in the front of the school." Then he, belle, and Fairy Godmother walked out and some students followed, Evie gave a huge sigh.

"I feel sorry for you both.." The small red-head spoke with sympathy in her voice, Lonnie just nodded as she look at Evie's pained expression. "Did Ben ever say which villains kids are they?"

"He said something with a M but I forgot." Carlos laughed, leave it to Evie to forget the name of her new roommate.

That's when Lonnie and Aria looked at Carlos. "You seem pretty calm about all this... You good buddy?" Lonnie asked, it was true - he wasn't freaking out like everybody else was and he was actually sharing a room with one of them. He just didn't see a reason to freak out, it wasn't going to change anything. 

"Yeah, there's no reason to freak out. If he does anything then I'll handle him." Carlos stated confidently which caused all the girls at the table to burst of laughing. Why is that so funny? Carlos thought to himself.

"Carlos, stop - you're killing me !" Evie laughed leaning onto Carlos' shoulder while Aria and Lonnie were near tears. Carlos huffed and got up and started to walk out the hall.

Evie stopped laughing - attempted to. " W-wait, Carlos. Don't leave me!" She hurriedly got up and looked at the two girls who were still sitting down. "You guys coming?" They nodded and got up. "Carlos!" Evie called out to him as the three girls walked out the dining hall.

\--

The girls finally found Carlos when they found him standing outside talking to Chad. Evie walked up to them while Aria and Lonnie went to sit down somewhere. 

Evie looked around and noticed that everybody was there - except for Jane, shockingly enough. Ben was in the front with Fairy Godmother while the school band was behind him. It was actually mandatory for Carlos and Evie to be there because they were going to show them around. "Isn't this something Ben should be doing?" Is what Evie asked but didn't get an answer.

"Why'd you leave?" Evie asked with a slight smile, she waved to Chad as she approached. 

"Hey, Eves." Chad greeted and walked over to Audrey. "Because you guys keep laughing at me." Carlos confessed and Evie giggled.

Evie slapped his face playfully. "Poor little baby. Let's go stand with been" Carlos said something under his breathe before they went to stand by Ben. Ben patted Carlos shoulder then all of a sudden a limo pulled up at full speed and the band began to play their music. 

At this moment everyone's heart were in their ass, Evie tried to walk away but Carlos held her arm. "I got you."

Evie rolled her eyes. "This isn't the time for jokes." Carlos face palmed and turned back to the limo when the door opened. Oh god, the anticipation was killing him.

Then out stepped a girl with dark purple hair that is curly and reaches a little bit over her shoulders. She has green eyes and is short - well shorter than Carlos. She was mostly wearing purple leather with shades of green. Carlos thought back to what Evie said and he wasn't actually sure but he thinks she's Maleficent's daughter.

Carlos glanced over at Evie who's mouth was opened. "Her outfit is cute." She whispered to Carlos. 

Carlos shook his head and then someone else got out the car - it was a boy with long hair who's muscular and not to mention tall. He has dark chocolate eyes, that could charm anyone he wanted. He wore a leather jacket, blue jeans and a red beanie.

Carlos gulped and leaned over to whisper to Evie. "I may have exaggerated - a bit." Evie nodded her head with a small laugh. "You think?" 

Fairy godmother walked up to them with a proud smile on her face. "Welcome to Auradon Prep - I'm Fairy Godmother. You must be Mal and Jay." The two, who Carlos now knows as Jay and Mal, looked at her shocked but quickly covered it up with a laid back expression.

"The Fairy Godmother? 'Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo, magic wand' Fairy Godmother?" Mal asked looking slightly shocked.

Fairy Godmother smiled widely. "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo and all that and more." She said as she did a wand gesture with her hand.

"Where's your wand?" Jay asked out of the blue. Mal hit his shoulder hard and he flinches and mutters a little 'ow'.

Mal rolled her eyes. "What he means is.. Do you still go around casting spells that turn ratty dresses into ball gowns?" Mal asked easily a laugh lingering at the end of her question.

Fairy Godmother smiled bright at the young curious children. "Those days are over for me. Its locked up in a museum. I don't like to think to much about it, you know what they say 'if you focus to much on the past you'll miss the future." She beamed and the newcomers laughed. 

Fairy Godmother talked to more about school and gave them their complementary school cell phones before walking away. Ben walked up to the two with Carlos and Evie by his side.

"Hi, it is very nice to meet to meet you, I'm prince Benjamin Florian - Future king of Auradon and also student at Auradon prep." Ben tried to shake Jay's hand only for Jay to hit him in the chest. "Ow." He then went to Mal to shake her hand but she just stared at him. Ben smiled at her and back up.

"These are my close friends Carlos and Evie, they will be your roommates for the next school year."  
Ben ushered for Carlos and Evie to walk forward next to him and that's when Jay and Carlos locked eyes, they stared into each other eyes while Ben talked.

Carlos wasn't going to lie, he was very attractive but he wasn't Carlos' type. "What even is your type?" Evie had asked him once, he answer was 'nice guys' To which she laughed and said 'we're surrounded by nice guys."

Jay eventually broke eye contact with Carlos who was quick to steal a glance at the purple-haired girl. Mal was currently staring at Evie with a distasteful look, while Evie did that same - except with a fearful look. Their styles were completely different, Mal with her leather, dark colors and wild hair - Evie with her - uh - non-leather material, bright colors and tamed hair.

"They're also going to be giving you a tour." Ben added and Jay smirked at Evie and Mal smiled wickedly at Carlos.

"This is going to be fun.." Mal stated as she stared between the two as they looked only - slightly scared. 

"Well, shall we start?" Carlos asked unsurely and began to walk while Evie was by his side and Jay and Mal were behind him.

\--

Carlos and Evie just wanted the tour to be over. It was difficult trying to give these people a tour when they wouldn't let them talk, Carlos and Evie had tried to show them where the dining hall is but they just said 'boring' and wouldn't move from their spot until Carlos and Evie agreed to take them somewhere else - talk about some cry babies.

"This is the Nurses office, so if a-"

"Boring, the isle is more interesting then this place."

"This is the administra-"

"Can you stop talking for like two seconds, I'm starting to fall asleep." 

Mal and Jay walked behind them as they attempted to show them the dorm the two refused to walk next to them, Carlos tried not to care but for Evie they seemed to be getting on her last nerve, they were disrespectful and ungrateful - Carlos had to stop her from leaving the tour.

Mal was walking slow as her hand touched everything she passed with a small smirk on her lips. "You guys never told us who your parents are.."  
Mal questioned, she stopped walking to pick up a gold pen from a table.

Evie turned around quickly. "And why should we?" Evie challenged, Carlos looked at her warningly - this is going to be her roommate for lord knows how long so Evie better watch or this girl could make her life hell.

Mal dropped the pen on the ground and smiled sensing that she hit a nerve. "I'm just saying, everyone is here because of who their parents are - I mean who are we without our parents." Mal smiled as she talked then she noticed the two with frowns on their face as Carlos looked at the ground while Evie just stared at Mal.

Mal tapped her chin with a questioning look. "It's either they're dead or you're ashamed of who they are..." Mal challenged staring at the two, her grin getting wider.

Evie just glared at her. "But I haven't heard anything about anyone dying in Auradon -" Mal acknowledged while walking towards Evie. "And I don't think you're ashamed because - I mean - you're in Auradon because of them -whoever they are had enough status to be living in this 'magic-." Evie cut Mal off before she could finish.

Just then Doug was passing by and heard the commotion and stood by to listen. 

Carlos reached out to grab her shoulder but Evie moved away quickly. "I don't think it concerns you, Mal. We may be roommates but that doesn't mean I have to like you or be nice to either of you. Screw this tour." Evie exploded, Mal's name sounded like venom on her tongue.

Evie grabbed Doug and pulled him over to them. "You finish the tour, I'm out." Evie walked off in a huff leaving behind a confused Doug and a smirking Mal. 

Carlos put his face in his hands and sighed deeply, everyone here knew that their parents was a sensitive subject - especially for Evie, so no one ever brought it up - until now. "I better go get Evie.." Carlos thought before walking off to find her.

"She's gonna be a riot." Mal chuckled loudly clapping her hands together.

Jay rolled his eyes at his purple-haired friend. "Well, this tour has been fun an all but we should really get to our dorms. Let's go Mal." The tanned boy grabbed her by her arm and dragged her the wrong way to the dorms.

Doug coughed awkwardly. "The dorms are that way!" He yelled put to them as they ran up the wrong stairs. The two turned around and ran down the stairs with a laugh to the other stairs. Doug just stood and looked between the stairs Jay and Mal went up and the door Evie and Carlos left out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! I'm so disappointed in this chapter, I feel like I didn't capture Evie and Carlos' character or friendship as well as I did Jay and Mal. This was kinda rushed at the end - I didn't know how to end it  
> \---  
> Let's discuss:  
> 
> I made Carlos thinking he could fight a VK is just funny to me.
> 
> \--- Did you enjoy?


	3. Evil Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Mal have an encounter with fairy descendant. Later on, Mal and Jay sneak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the Chapter:  
> Evil Like Me.
> 
> I finally finished! The wait is over! 4000 words! Complete!
> 
> Enjoy~

Jay continued to pulled Mal through the empty hall towards his dorm, Mal was laughing while Jay had a serious expression - which was a switch between the two. Mal got tired of being pull so she snatched her arm from Jay and stopped walking.

Jay turned around to face her. "What were you thinking, Mal? We haven't even been here for two hours and you're already causing trouble." Jay ranted and Mal rolled her eyes - he was beginning to sound like her mother. 

"I get it, Jay, but I didn't even do anything to her, she just got offended." Mal assured as she smiled.  
Jay being the serious one is definitely something new, he just doesn't want to deal with his father's anger - or Maleficent's - if they don't pull this off. 

Jay nodded his head."Room 6.2" he muttered under his breath as he walked and looked at each door. Mal walked along side with him until she saw the numbers. "Here it is!" She called out.

Jay turned around and went to the door and pulled out a key. "Finally, we can be alone.." Just when Jay put the key in the door he noticed it was already unlocked. The door opened and the first thing they noticed was a girl with short dark brown sitting on one of the two beds in the room.

Any other time Jay would have flirted with her but she just want his type instead he and Mal just stood at the door.

"Uh..." The two misfits just looked confused, the girl turned her head so that she was looking at the two people who just came in. "Can I help you?" The girl asked rudely with a grimace. Jay and Mal looked at each other and shared a confused look.

"Uh, who are you?" Jay finally asked as he stepped inside the room while Mal stood aside and watched from the door.

"As if you don't know, I am Jane, Fairy Godmother's daughter." She stated proudly, she looked the boy up and down before continuing. "You must be one of those Isle kids Ben mentioned.." There was something in here voice Jay couldn't put his finger on it.

Mal's eyes lit up at the mention of Fairy Godmother's name, they could definitely use her to their advantage. Mal walked over towards the girl and smile at her. "Hi, I'm Mal." She greeted with a fake smile.  

The brunette just looked at her and laughed before turning back to her phone, Mal looked shocked at first but recovered immediately after, Jane just seems like those prissy princesses Mal was talking about but her mom is Fairy Godmother so Mal was going to at least try with her.

"Your mom's the Fairy Godmother thats must be so cool." Mal tried once more, this girl could definitely be an easy way to get the wand. 

"Uh, why are you here?" Jane questioned still looking at her phone, Mal bit her tongue as she glared at the girl in front of her, Mal's just glad she doesn't have to room with her - That E girl is definitely a step up. 

"I should be asking you that question, I'm Carlos' new roommate, Jay." Jay answered stepping a bit closer to the girl, trying to intimidate her - a little, but the girl just seemed unfazed which annoyed Mal to a another level.

"Poor Carlos.." The girl laughed under her breath still not looking at the two in front of her. Mal and Jay decided that it was going to be a lot harder to befriend this girl, so Mal nodded her head at Jane before taking a seat on the bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Well, can you leave? My friend and I would like to talk without you here." Jay spoke, trying his hardest to sound polite though the girl definitely didn't deserve it.

Jane finally looked up at them and gave them a fake smile. "Not your room kiddo, if you really want some privacy I suggest the bathroom, I'm waiting on Carlos." 

Mal was about to lunge at her but her mother's voice in her head stopped her. "The future of the free world rests on your shoulders... Don't blow it, Kid." Those are the last words her mother told her before she got in the Limo. Mal took a deep breath to cool herself and smiled wickedly at the girl before her, Mal was definitely getting revenge on her when they took over Auradon.

This is the type of attitude that could get you killed in the Isle. Jay thought to himself as he rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat, he sat down on the bed next to Mal. Jay felt around his pockets and remembered Fairy Godmother's gave them cell phones, he pulled the phone out his pocket and waved it at Mal, she smirked and nodded as she pulled her phone out of her pocket as well and they began texting each other.

~~  
guess we're gonna have to use this to plot while she's around or anyone rlly.

Jay your lucky I don't want to disappoint my mom because I was going to break her neck.

lol. Anyway...

right. fairy godmother said that her wand is in a museum we need to look there because this grl isn't going to be any help.

we just need to find out what museum and where it's at.

we can't ask either, thats just suspicious. we have to figure something else out. u think the library is a good place to look?

I mean mal we could just search it up on our phones.. 

I knew that.

sure you did..  
~~

Mal's phone went off first, then Jay's, then Mal's again - the sound was going back and forth *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* Jane didn't even realize she was squeezing her phone tight until she let out an annoyed sigh which caused the two across the room from her to look up from their phones. "Is there a problem, Jane?" Mal smiled innocently and chuckled as Jane glared at her from across the room.

Jane was about to say something when the door opened and Carlos came in with an annoyed expression when he noticed the girl on his bed. "What are you doing here, Jane?" He asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice, he didn't even seem to have noticed the other two people in the room.

Jane smiled sweetly at him and Mal scoffed to herself. "Hey, Cary. I was just waiting for you to get back but then these two Isle kids came in here bothering me and telling me to get out." Jane claimed as she reached out for Carlos' hand but he moved his hand away, Jay had to stop himself from laughing at that curve.

Carlos deadpanned her. "Which you should.." Carlos said to her but she didn't seem to get it as she stared at him confused. "Should what?" 

"Leave!" Carlos blurted out frustrated and the two across the room couldn't help but laugh as he yelled at Jane. Mal and Jay were shocked, they thought that everyone in Auradon was friendly and delightful to each other. They thought that no one here would dare utter any profanity or be even the slightest impolite to someone, guess not.

Jane gasped and stared at him looking slightly hurt. "Cary, you don't mean that..do you?" She asked fake sadness clear in her voice as she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes while she still sat on his bed. 

Carlos just rolled his eyes. "Stop calling me that, and yes I do." He said and Jane put her hand on her chest and just looked at him but Carlos didn't care he just pointed towards the door. After a few seconds Jane let out a huff and finally got up and went to the door.

"The key." Carlos said simply and put his hand out and Jane sighed before slamming a key in his hand.

"You know I can just make more.." She muttered before she exited the door and slammed it on her way out. Jay and Mal just stared at the boy looking slightly stunned by the scene that played out in front of them.

Carlos let out a breath of relief, he suddenly froze when he realized that he wasn't the only one in the room, he turned around and was met with devilish smirks and amused eyes. Great. "Wow, Carlos, I didn't know you had to balls to do that." Mal gushed to the small boy as she got up and walked towards him, Carlos' first instinct was to back up.

Jay leaned back onto the bed as he watched the two in front of him, the small smirk still playing on his face. "Uh, um- I-it, was n-othing-" Carlos began to stutter when Mal began to touch his chest and look up at him with big green eyes. Mal was trying this new thing where she manipulates people by flirting with them, and she could tell if was working by Carlos' nervousness.

Little did she know - Carlos was just scared.

Mal finally removed her hands from his chest and took two steps back to give him space. "Really, she's a bitch, she's like that all the time." Carlos coughed as his voice started to crack in the middle of his sentence and Mal smiled wider at his use of profanity.

"Hmm, I bet." Mal nodded but turned around to Jay. "I'm going to find my dorm, I'll text you what I find later." Mal spoke and waved at Jay who simply nodded his head. Carlos gave Mal a stare at what she said 'I'll text you what I find.' Did she mean her dorm? Did she mean around campus?

Mal left the room and shut the door softly behind her which left Jay and Carlos by themselves... Carlos shared one glance at him before remembering what he came in there for. "Oh, right!" He exclaimed as he moved towards his bedside table and went into the draw.

Carlos interested Jay, in just the short amount of time he's known him, Carlos doesn't see like any ordinary Auradon Prince, maybe because he wasn't one, that conversation Evie and Mal had made him think - Carlos didn't seem embarrassed or ashamed he seemed... sad. Carlos didn't wear the usually bright pastel colors everybody else wore, he wore dark red, black and white which from what Jay's seen - nobody else has worn, Carlos stuck out like a sore thumb when they first arrived. 

Carlos grabbed something Jay couldn't make out from his draw and closed it back and left out the room in a hurry and the door slammed behind him causing Jay to jump a bit almost falling off the bed, Jay looked around and was glad Mal wasn't there - she wouldn't let him hear the end if it.

Jay sat up on the bed and thought about unpacking his bag but if he and Mal pulled off the mission tonight then it really wouldn't be no need - he really hoped they did because he really didn't want to go to class in the morning. On the Isle class didn't start till ten in the morning because none of the teachers wanted to be there - let alone the students. 

Jay decided to get up and meet some people and possibly even get some new jewelry, a wallet - a few wallets and whatever else he could get his hands on. While Mal did research he might as well mingle with some ladies. Jay got up from his spot, shoved his phone into his pocket and he was out the door.

\--

Mal's first day at Auradon wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, when she had went back to her dorm her roommate, Evie, wasn't there, but when she had sat in there plotting after she found the museum for a good hour, Ben had come to the room with a welcoming smile on his face (that Mal admits was cute) and asked Mal if she'd settled in okay, Mal, said yeah and asked him a bunch of questions about magic and wands without being too suspicious, Mal's guessing she wasn't because Ben seemed to really enjoy her company and answered anything she asked. 

Later on, Mal ended up taking a nap because she refused to run into another Jane, she woke up three hours later and Evie was in bed fast asleep and Mal made sure to grab her spell book before she snuck out.

Meet me at the school entrance NOW!

omw i jst have to make sure I don't wake carlos.

It was way past their curfew - not that they care - and Mal had found out where they keep Fairy Godmother's wand, it's almost two miles away which is a good hike for the two. Mal was waiting impatiently at the school entrance waiting for Jay, she knew she should've texted him before she had gotten there.. knowing Jay. 

A few minutes passed and Mal went to pull out her phone when a large hand covered her mouth, Mal screamed but the hand was covering her mouth so she grabbed the hand and pulled it off her face. "Ow! Why are you so strong?" Mal heard Jay whisper-yell from behind her. 

Mal turned around and went to slap him but he dodged it. "You fucking idiot! You scared me." Mal whispered-shouted back as Jay laughed. 

"That's the point, Mallory." Mal shook her head as she remembered the events of this morning before they came to this tedious place. Mal put her finger up to her lips and gestured for Jay to follow her as she crept away from the school building.

She stopped suddenly when she thought they were far away from the school. "Alright, so I found out the museum is almost two miles outside of campus, so its a 45 minute walk  there and back." Mal whispered to Jay and showed him her GPS on her phone and Jay sighed heavily.

"What?" Mal asked as she moved her phone away. "That's a lot of walking.." Jay complained and Mal just rolled her eyes.

"Just think about the pay off, We won't have to walk anywhere anymore when we get the wand." Jay just nodded. They began to walk, first in silence but then they started to talk about what they would do when their parents took over the world and they laughed as Jay talked about the people he met at the school earlier on that day. 

The few hours they had spent here at Auradon was something entirely different from the Isle, the complete opposite. It's not just the environment or the people - because that's obviously going to be different, but the feeling of being here - Mal couldn't explain it and though she won't admit it to anyone, it wasn't the feeling of the unknown. It was the feeling that anything was possible and the obvious magic in the air.

It took a while on foot but they eventually reached the Museum of Cultural History. It was a large stone building with banners hanging down its grand walls advertising an 'Evil Remembrance' gallery showing, Jay scoffed as he read it.

"This way." Mal said looking at her phone as they headed for the main doors. The hallway walls were covered in the crests of all the royal families of Auradon. They ignored the elaborate displays showcasing the stories of all the famous princes, princesses, kings and queens and headed for the main security room. They peaked through the windows of the doors, luckily there was only one guard. Being filled with the most pure hearted people, Auradon probably didn't have a crime rate to worry about – yet.

Jay looked around at all the screens in the room, there was the trident, the enchanted rose, the genie's lamp even Cinderella's glass slipper. In the center stood Maleficent's spinning wheel.

"That's your mother's spinning wheel?" Jay laughed from the other side if the door and Mal's head snapped up towards the direction he was looking in. 

Mal had always heard her mother talk about it when she was younger, her mother was so proud of what the object had almost accomplished with Aurora, Mal wanted her mother to be proud of her like she was of that spinning wheel - in a way Mal was jealous of it.

"It's kind of dorky." Jay added, sounding unimpressed.

"It's magic. It doesn't have to look scary." Mal defended before she pulled out her spell book. "Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger." The only thing the elder man did was look at the wheel with weariness in his eyes.

"Impressive, I got chills." Jay fake praised before he laughed out loud.

Mal rolled her eyes. "You know what?" Mal said under her breath before she began flipping the pages of her book.

"Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep." She whispered and this time the guard actually stood and approached the spindle. One tap of his finger and he yawned and laid down to sleep.

"Not so dorky now, huh." Mal beamed before trying the door – which was locked. "Oh, come on." She huffed.

Jay got an idea. "Stand back." Jay cautioned as he got a running start. Mal made sure to beat him to it, she hurriedly flipped through the pages to find a spell. "Make it easy, make it quick. Open up without a kick."

The doors opened by themselves as Jay jumped into the air only to go sailing through and land on his back with a groan, Mal walked pass him and laughed. "Get up, Jay Jay." Jay jumped up and rubbed his back as he limped to catch up to Mal.

They crept through the halls as quickly as they could going up several staircases in the process. Eventually they made it to the 'Gallery of Villains'. The two froze in their tracks as they looked at the exact replicas of their parents in a terrifying position. 

The two gaped at the statues and started to walk towards them. "Killer.." Jay whispered, it was the only thing he could get out his mouth, he was shocked he'd never seen his dad look so petrifying. There were only a handful of times where Jay had caught the gist of his father's wrath growing up.

Mal on the other hand had no words, she just stared at the statue of her mother with astonishment, she reached out to touch the statute and smiled when she felt the cold marble - just like her mother. If this didn't make Mal want to take over the world - nothing will, if anything it motivated her - she was going to get that wand and nothing was going to get in her way. Auradon as they know it will soon be invaded with villians that were banished away for twenty years. If people thought they were bad then - wait till they get that wand.

Mal smiled maliciously and stepped away from the statute and turned to Jay. "Let's go get the fucking wand!" She whispered-shouted and Jay nodded his head and walked out the gallery right behind Mal and they continued to look for the wand.

They ended up finding it in a circular room with two levels, In the center was a bright blue light where the wand levitated with a velvet rope around it, the two looked down over the rail at it and smiled wickedly at the tool that would bring them victory. They rushed down the stairs and through the door that protected it, Jay went to go under the velvet rope when Mal cried out.

"Jay, don't!"

He only smiled and kept going, stealing was his specialty after all. "Wait! No, no! Don't!" Mal warned as he reached for the wand. Just as his fingers were about to touch it he was pushed back and an alarm blared through the entire building.

"A force field and a siren?" Mal questioned while covering her ears.

"That's just a little excessive." Jay said weakly, struggling to get up from the impact.

"Let's go!" Mal shouted as she pulled Jay up from the ground and they ran back the way they came, covering their ears as they ran down the stairs, through the halls until they reached the security room, they were just nearing the exit when Mal realized she dropped her spell book.

Mal stopped in her tracks. "Jay, I dropped my book!" She whispered-yelled as she grabbed Jay's arm to stop him. "Hurry, and get it." He whispered back.

Mal told him to go outside and get far from the building and wait for her, Jay was hesitant at first but agreed seeing as they didnt have time to be hesitating. Mal snuck back to the room that held Fairy Godmother's wand and saw her book a few inches from the security guy. Mal's heart stopped when she thought he was about to turn around, Mal tried to remember a spell from earlier. 

"In a deep sleep ye shall be, remembering not what I hide from thee. Magic work, let this be, Let this spell work for me." Mal cursed under her breath, from behind a pillar she watched as the elder man fell to the ground with his eyes closed.

Mal hoped that he was just sleep and he wasn't hurt - badly. Mal rushed over to the book and grabbed it and shoved it in her bag quickly then ran back to the security room and out the door before the police could get there. Mal ran in the direction of the campus was, hoping she would run into Jay soon.

Mal kept running to the school, worried when she hadn't seen Jay yet, unless he ran the wrong way - which isn't really unlikely. It wasn't till Mal pulled her phone out to call him that she seen him standing a few feet away from her.

Mal ran up to him and hit him on his shoulder. "Why did you go so far?!" Mal shouted at him, which wasn't the right time or place to be shouting but Mal didn't care she was upset at him.

Jay let out a breath of relief and smiled slightly when he saw her. "That's what you told me to do." Jay reminded her and Mal just rolled her eyes.

The two began to walk back to the school with disappointment in their hearts, not only did they not get the wand they had to go to school in the morning - Great.

It was tension between them as they walked, none of them said a word. Five minutes passed in silence until Mal spoke up. "You could've called me and let me know you were okay.." Mal murmured looking down at the ground.

Jay smirked at her and moved closer towards her so he could put his arm around her shoulder as they walked. "You were worried about me?" Jay asked smugly and Mal just shoved his arm off in disgust.

"No! I- I just-" Mal stuttered to find an excuse while Jay laughed wholeheartedly.

"Don't stress it, Mal." Jay pat her shoulder and Mal smiled slightly to herself and they continued the rest of the walk in a comfortable silence. 

For that short moment they didn't worry about the consequences of not getting the wand, but when they arrived back at the school all they could think about was what their parents would do to them if they dont pull this off. The two snuck inside without being seen and went their separate ways to there dorms.

How are we going to pull this off now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished!!! I really love how this chapter turn out and I hope you do as well! BTW My schedule is all over the place so if you want you can follow my Twitter for updates. @zaeeful
> 
> Let's discuss: I don't like Jane, so I made her a bitch, Lol. She was fake in the first movie (it totally has nothing to do with the fact that her and carlos are dating... hahahaha..)
> 
> The cute moment between Jay and Mal at the end is so AWWWDORABLE lol


	4. Because Of You..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Jay have their first day of class, later they meet a new face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Of The Chapter: Because Of You 
> 
> I am so sorry! I haven't posted in ages! I know I said Saturday but I wasn't feeling well but I stayed up all night to write this!
> 
> If you didn't see the update I posted before this basically I was going through some personal issues, but yes I'm back and better (not really) than ever!!!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy~

\--  
The next morning was tiring for Mal. She had woken up to Evie not there which only made Mal laugh - she can't avoid her forever. Mal finally got up when she realized she was late for her first class 'Remedial Goodness 101' which just so happen - only she and Jay had. 

As Mal got ready all she could think about was the wand and how they almost had it - if Jay would have just listened. After she put on her favorite leather jacket she was off to class . . . twenty minutes late. 

As she walking to class she noticed everyone staring at her, she didn't know if it was because who she was or they heard about what happened at the museum - I mean, the first day Jay and Mal are here there just so happens to be a break in?

"Did you hear about the break in at the museum last night?" A petite brunette girl who wore a bright pink dress whispered to her blonde boyfriend as Mal passed them, Mal only assumed it was her boyfriend because they were kissing just before Mal walked by.

"I heard the museum got broken into last night but by time the police arrived they were gone." This time it was a guy who said it, he had tan skin and wore a light green cardigan over his white dress shirt, he seemed to be talking to a small girl with bright red hair.

"I think those Isle freaks did it . ." Now this one was funny, it was actually Jane who had said it but when Mal glared at her the girl was quick to shut her mouth.

Mal didn't care though, she continued to walk to class contently while texting Jay about what they should do next when she suddenly walked into someone causing her to drop her phone. "No!" Mal sighed as she bent down to pick it up, hoping it didn't crack

After she picked it up she got up and noticed who she had walked into, Prince Ben. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I should've been playing attention!" He apologized even though it was Mal who wasn't paying attention.

"Is it cracked?" Mal looked at her phone then shook her head and went to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Wait-" Ben started but was quickly cut off by Mal.

Mal huffed. "What?" She was already annoyed from last night and having to get up early in the morning for school.

Ben jumped slightly at the tone of her voice. "I- nevermind." He turned around quickly and began to walk away, Mal felt something in her stomach that she couldn't explain, Mal shook off the feeling and continued to walk to class.

Mal finally arrived to class and saw Jay sat a desk in the front with his feet kicked up on the table and eyes closed while Fairy Godmother's sat in her desk looking like she was waiting for someone. 

Mal sighed and walked over to Jay's desk and slammed her bag on it causing Jay to almost fall out the chair and Fairy Godmother to look up at Mal who just smiled and sat in the chair next to Jay.

"Good morning Mal, so nice of you to finally join us!" Fairy Godmother welcomed as she got up from her desk and approached the blackboard, "Now, today I've prepared some scenarios, let's get started shall we?" She announced with a bright smile.

Mal rolled her eyes at the woman's cheeriness, deciding that it was to early to smile, laugh or even give her infamous evil smirk. 

"If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, A: curse it? B: lock it in a tower? C: give it a bottle? Or D: carve out it's heart?" Fairy Godmother asked as she pointed to each question on the board with a wooden stick that looked engrave.

There was a long silence in the room and Fairy Godmother looked between the two students in front of her, Jay raised his hand lazily and Fairy Godmother pointed at him with the wooden stick.

"Jay?"

"What was the second one?"

"Oh, okay." Fairy Godmother said not wanting to call his answer wrong, not that he would care anyway.

Fairy Godmother took the stick and pointed to Mal who just rolled her eyes. "C, give it a bottle." Mal answered monotonously as she began to sketch on a piece on paper in front of her.

Fairy Godmother clapped her hands and smiled proudly. "Correct! Good job, Mal!" She praised but Mal paid her no attention.

That's how the rest of the class went, with Mal answering all the questions correctly while Jay gave half-assed answers, until Jay's roommate, Carlos, came in holding a clipboard. Mal glanced over at Jay who seemed to be staring at the boy intently.

"Hello, Carlos. What can I help you with?" Fairy Godmother greeted him with her usual bright smile.

Carlos strutted up to Fairy Godmother and handed her the clipboard. "Hi. You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation."

Coronation? Mal thought to herself as she raised an eyebrow at the twos conversation.

Fairy Godmother looked at the boy confused. "Jane was supposed to bring this over.. what happened to her?" Fairy Godmother asked as she signed something on the clipboard. 

Ugh, Jane. The thought of the girl made Mal mentally groan. 

"Uh, yeah, she said she had to go to a dress fitting so they sent me instead." Carlos responded after taking the clipboard back and turned around to walk out the room.

Mal tapped her chin with a thoughtful expression in her face. Mal continued to plot in her head as Fairy Godmother continued with her class.

\--

After all their classes were over the two decided to go to Mal's room. They were currently in Mal's room brain storming on how to get the wand - Jay wasn't much help, Mal was always the mastermind behind all their schemes - that didn't end with them getting caught.

"I have an Idea!" Jay shouted while he tossed a ball in the air as he was laid down in Mal's bed and Mal was sat at her desk looking through her spell book trying to find something that could possibly help.

Mal shook her head already knowing how bad the idea was going to be. "I could make Jane fall in love with me, right? And I wouldn't agree to be with her unless she got the wand!" Jay enthused, even though he's already said that. . but instead of Jane it was Fairy Godmother.

Mal rolled her eyes. "Did you forget Jane doesn't like us - let alone you?" Mal scoffed and Jay sighed and sat up on the bed.

"I don't get it, how could she not like me.. I'm gorgeous." Jay said to himself and Mal couldn't help but laugh at him. 

A good ten minutes passed and Mal was beyond annoyed that she couldn't come up with an plan, she even considered Jane again - maybe this time with a friendship spell? No, Mal that's dumb, don't cast a spell on the head mistresses daughter. 

Jay suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah, I found out that Fairy Godmother blesses Ben with the wand at his coronation and we get to go." Jay said casually making Mal's head to snap in his direction. He couldn't have said something earlier?

"You couldn't have said that earlier, you idiot?!" Mal growled at him. "I mean, my mom is counting on me and I can't let her down." Mal let out a heavy sigh.

"Woah, Mal chill. I know you don't want to disappoint your mom but we can do this." Jay said, "Because we're rotten.

Mal smiled. "To the core." She said.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Mal rolled her eyes as she got up from her desk and headed for the door. When she opened it Ben was standing there with his usual cute smile in his usual blue blazer. . . Did she say cute?

"Ben! Just the person I wanted to see!" Mal exclaimed as she out on her own charming smile.

Ben's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, I wanted to apologize for snapping at you early, I was just . . . upset I woke up late for class." Mal confessed.

"Its okay! I understand, school's important no matter who you are." Ben said and Mal bit her tongue to stop her from saying something she shouldn't.

"So, what did you need?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you guys needed anything anything." The young prince said smiling. This guy sure is nice, Mal thought to herself.

"Not that I know of." Mal said looking back at Jay and he just shook his head.

There was a hint of disappointment in Ben's green eyes but Mal couldn't figure out why. "Okay. All right. Well, if you need anything just. . . "

"Oh, wait! Um, is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?"

"Yeah, everyone goes." Ben smiled.

"Wow, that is really exciting." She said with a fake excited expression on her face as she twirled her purple locks. Jay could already tell she was already hatching a plan. 

"Do you think that it's a possibility that Jay and I could stand in the front row next to the Fairy Godmother, just so we could, soak up all that goodness?" Mal gushed at the young king to be.

"I wish you could." Ben said sounding genuinely sorry that he had to turn them down, "Up front, it's just me, my folks and my girlfriend - well, if I had one.."

"And your girlfriend?" Mal asked innocently, her smile got wider when she got the perfect idea, one that is sure to work.

"Yeah. I'm sorry -"

"Okay. Thanks, bye. " Mal said closing the door as Ben was still talking, then she turned to Jay with an maniacal grin. "I think it's time that Ben got himself a girlfriend.

Jay cackled a laugh as Mal rushed over to her spell book, flipping through pages rapidly until she found the page she was looking for and her face lit up.

Mal slowly turned to book around to show Jay what was on the page. "A love spell?" Jay asked curiously as he got up from the bed and walked over to Mal.

"Not just any love spell, a love cookie. The person who eats it will fall in love with the first person they look at, so as long as Ben actually eats the cookie and is looking at me while he does.." Mal took a deep breathe before continuing. "This should work perfectly." She rubbed her hands together and smiled wickedly.

"Auradon as we know it will soon be overrun with villains who seek nothing but revenge." Mal let out an evil howl of laughter and Jay got a shiver up his spin from listening. Too much like Maleficent, he thought.

"You sound just like you mother." Jay admitted.

Mal stopped laughing and looked at him with a smile. "Thank you." 

"Now, let's get to work."

The two read the recipe a good six times just to make sure they could have the things needed. After Jay had suggested using the school's kitchen Mal decided that it would be better to make them later tonight so nobody would come in. 

This is going to be wickedly evil.

\--  
Later that night when the two VKs had snuck away to the kitchen, Evie and Carlos were in Evie's room. At first they were talking but Evie soon realized something was missing, her necklace. It wasn't the finest of jewelry that Auradon had to offer but it meant a lot to Evie - she's had it since she was younger. 

Carlos yawned and wiped his teary eyes. "Evie, its really late, maybe you should look for it in the morning.." Carlos suggested tiredly, he really wanted to get back to his room and get some sleep.

Evie refused to stop looking until she found it, it was always in it's usually spot, in the velvet red box that sat on her dresser. Why isn't it there now? "No! I have to find it." Evie turned around to the other side of the room. Mal's side.

"What if she took it?!" Evie gasped and Carlos rolled his tired eyes.

"Evie, I doubt she would want some valueless necklace." Carlos groaned, he was on the borderline of passing out, he's only this tired when he's been studying all night but this wasn't one of those nights it's one of those nights where Evie doesn't need sleep and thinks he doesn't either.

Evie didn't listen she went to Mal's side and started to to through her draws, her bag and even her empty closet. Carlos sighed and started to regret coming over, he had tourney practice tomorrow.. Err today, Carlos checked his phone and saw that it was twelve twenty-two o'clock.

"Noo!" Evie let out a frustrated sigh and went to sit next to Carlos in a huff, It wasn't there, but who could've took it?

\--

Jay was sat on top the counter while Mal did all the work, their plans worked best that way. Mal was mixing the ingredients together when Jay pulled out a necklace from his pocket, he had nabbed off Evie's dresser.

It was a gold necklace with a ruby red heart shaped jewel and a crown of diamonds that sat on top the jewel, it was a beaut and had to be worth a grip, if his dad could see it he would be proud.

Jay examined the jewelry in his hands and he thought about selling to some broad but he decided to keep it and give it to his dad and let him keep the money from it.

"Mal, look what I got?" Jay sing songed as he held the necklace up for her to see.

Mal turned around and stared at the jewelry. "Where'd you get what from?" She asked as she turned back to the mixing bowl in front of her.

Jay smirked and out the necklace back in his pocket. "Evie."

Mal shot Jay one of her infamous evil smirks. "Ooh, you bad boy." 

Mal turned to read the book. "All right. It says that we still need one tear, and I definitely never cry." Mal said pointing to the recipe in her spell book.

"Let's just chop up some onions." Jay said grabbing an onion from the crate beside him.

"No." Mal whined, upset that the plan might fail after all. "It says that we need one tear of human sadness. And this love potion gets the best reviews so we have to follow it exactly."

"A tear's a tear. . . " Jay mumbled.

"That's not true, Jay." Mal said as she grabbed more flour, "They both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear."

"Listen to you." Jay said impressed and Mal gave him a smile as he reached across the table and grabbed more walnuts before popping them into his mouth.

"Yeah, I was actually listening in science class..." Mal said sheepishly.

"You wanna look up sad videos on the internet and see if one of them makes you cry?" Jay asked as he began to pull his phone of his pocket until someone came into the kitchen.

It was the small girl with bright red hair from earlier, her hair was in a fishtail braid and she had ocean blue eyes and she appeared to be in her pajamas.

"Oh! I didn't expect anyone to be in here." She said as Mal covered her book with a napkin, "You must be the new kids, I'm Aria, Ariel's daughter!" Aria didnt seem the least bit fearful as she extended her hand but the VKs only looked at it.

Aria then looked down at the table, "Midnight snack huh? Whatcha guys makin'?"

"Nothing special. Just cookies." Mal said and before anyone could stop her Aria put her finger into the batter and tasted it, when she saw Mal and Jay's startled expressions she pulled her finger out of her mouth and said, "What? I'm not gonna double dip."

"Feel anything?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, like maybe it might be missing something?" Mal pushed.

Jay took the moment to test out the love potion, he approached Aria and leaned against a metal pole giving her his signature panty-dropping smile.

"Hey there." He said flirtatiously but Aria only stared at him.

"It could use some chips." She said with a shrug and headed for the fridge. Jay shook off the rejection and went back to sitting on the counter.

"And those are?" Mal said slightly annoyed that she was interrupted mid-potion . . . baking.

"Chocolate chips." Aria replied, "Just the most important food group." She explained going into the refrigerator and bringing out a small bowl with little brown things in it and began adding them to the batter.

"Wait, didn't your mom ever make you guys chocolate chip cookies? Like when you're feeling sad and they're fresh from the oven with a big ol' glass of milk and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and. . . Why are you looking at me like that?" Aria asked when she noticed Jay and Mal staring at her sadly.

Mal cleared her voice before speaking. "It's just different where we're from." She admitted going back to stirring the cookie dough.

"Yeah I know. I just, you know, I thought even villains love their kids. . ." Aria trailed off again seeing their expressions grew even sadder. "Oh, how awful." She said putting her hand over Mal's leather clad one in an effort to be comforting.

Jay perked up, glistening on Aria's cheek was a tear, Mal saw it too and quickly snatched it and with a flick of her finger plopped it into the batter.

"Yeah, well, big bummer, but we have to get these into the oven, so thank you so much for the . . . Chips and have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow. Evil dreams." Mal said as she ushered Aria to leave.

"Oh, uh, goodnight." Aria said as she left. Mal turned to Jay with a sigh. Mal couldn't believe that girl made her . . . Sad. She shook the feeling off though, she knows her mother loves her, she just has her own way of showing it.

"Okay, Jay - cookie sheet, I'll worry about the dough and the oven. " The purple haired fairy ordered as she walked to the oven and turned it on the recipes suggested temperature.

"Yes ma'am." Jay replied as he went to fetch a cookie sheet from the cabinet.

This is going to work, my mother will finally be proud of me. Mal thought as she began putting the dough on the tray.

Jay sighed as he sat back down on the counter, at moments like this he really wishes he could call his dad - not that his dad would answer but if he did he'd only asked about what loot he'd stolen, Jay kinds wishes his dad was a normal father . . . And that his number priority was him instead of money . . Or stolen goods.

Mal kinda wishes her mother wasn't the mistress of evil but a normal mother who would be proud of her no matter what happened, Mal's excuse is she loves me but she has a different way of showing it but she kinda wishes she grew up in Auradon. . . At least she'd know what love felt like and if her mother actually did love her and she wasn't just hanging on to hope that in some way her mother actually did care about her well being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wait is officially over! I worked by ass off for this chapter and it's not even that good but I also I want to thank you for waiting and for 1000 reads omg!! I always wrote stories but I never posted them because I never thought people would read it but I'm really happy I posted this. 
> 
> Let's discuss: the story might seem a bit rushed seeing as I skipped the whole "hair spell" part if the movie but it's not I promise! 
> 
> I felt like Because Of You fits the ending perfectly.


End file.
